


Undefined murder is the new teen drama

by Eddiepamplet



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Female Gaara, International Relations, Kinda, Multi, Naruto is a Good Friend, POV Multiple, Politics, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddiepamplet/pseuds/Eddiepamplet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gaara realizes that it's probably the reasons that don't add up. Or maybe it's just that It's Lee, and as far as the kazekage is concerned, he's a man that can't just go 'missing'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue that happens at the end of the story

The hand that was placed against your back could have startled you. If you hadn't noticed the size, the wrappings or the shaking around the skin it caressed. Most people were scared in your presence, something you felt was a constant you will never rid of in your life. But this hand was strong and held close to you, stroking along your shoulder blades and graced over the unusual skin you had- A shinobi with no scars but the ones of the emotional kind, but it didn't relent what people thought of you (no- you were the demon witch that could roll the blood and blades down your skin like a unmoved object. You never understood this one till now). The bandages made the fingers more rougher than you hoped they were, but they held sense and power in them and didn't relent to show this by the way he pressed your back in a way you had press back to keep straight. He's coming closer to you, his chin tucking itself on one shoulder and going down your skin to your lower body before trailing itself around your waist.  
His lips, chapped and parted only softly, pressing neck and exhaustedly pulling you to face him, as if hesitate for a second before you pull yourself around to look at his face. It’s worn and hard, but held so much kindness and warmth inside his eyes. He’s normally rather ridiculous facial features would send most running from his romantic charms, but you’ve never felt this attracted to a man who you wanted to fight, eat with, dream with, die with. You pull him down to rest along your body and he’s still clutching you closer, like if he tried hard enough you too could form one person. This was intimate- It was warm, close, it had someone that was just so, so in  
in love  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Waking is not like you thought it should be like- It should feel like a shift from reality and the mind, not being yanked off a building and throw like a skipping rock. This was also untasteful, and you leaned up and looked to your room noticing the spot next to your bed. It was still dark, and just as you thought, a man kneels there now, he's mask pristine, and your own mind focused on what news he will bring with him. Especially at night when she had perhaps her first dream in her life. "What news do you have?"  
His voice is clear, but focused only on you and urgent. "The attack on the borders of the south side of the Sand Village. All of which involved are now in captivity. They wait for interrogation." Ah  
you don't press a surprised anger on a face you have to keep orderly and fast, as you nod, and answer even more strictly. "I will go at once. Leave."  
He nods and shifts, leaving the presence he had and back to the shadows, as you rub your face and walk from the bed to the drawer on the other side of the room. you always have the normal uniform set up onto the surface of it, and while Temari says that it looks untidy, you digress that it's far quicker than trying to pull it all out of it's respective spots. You're dressed within the minute, and leave the room, going down the hall of the house like you would when these events would happen. Urgently, proud, but deadly like you need. Dangerous situations asked for a woman that varied from a normal posture of silent, perhaps awkward but most of all deadly still, to ensure the village’s face would not loss it’s stone appearance just yet in this burning heat village.  
The prisoners would not escape wrath for what they had down to your village- perhaps they knew, that they would die spilling either way tonight. But if they were idiots than you would eagerly put that as a new reason to rip them apart after this is finished. You needed the information, no matter how personal you have felt about a matter going into the interrogation halls of your domain. It wasn’t like you to want the suffering to be as slow as possible in this point of a mission, be it psychological or physically, but they will bend over to your own will of concrete sand or words.

The streets of the hidden sand are quite- The occasionally cry of a baby, the laugh of a drunk, perhaps even a stray animal that passed the alleys. you walked with silence, one that was only quiet as the shifting sand that you were currently. The gourd on your back, a heavy weight that never failed to comfort how you felt about the situation is perfect- that the sand shouldn’t leave your side  
Yes, he shouldn’t have left your side  
You swallow the emotions into your own throat as you looked around, only feeling a small taste of satisfaction to know no one would have heard the small, angry sound you let loose for one second. the village needed stability and calamity at the moment- You may be none, but you have always been a rather blunt actor. One who looked the same as always but still worded like the emotions that should be boiling out is a half facade of an act. Perhaps this is how many leaders felt like, because working to protect this many lives with other lives was a pattern even you wished to perhaps break apart one day. Course you never would, for you cared fiercely for your kin, even the ones you have murdered with missions that would surely end with their sacrificial death or agreements to executions missions. It was constant ease of the defenseless that you carefully hold hands from running into the dark void in which a cycle you unregrettable will not return to.  
Of course, you’ll never go back to such a vicious murderous continued circle. Meeting Naruto definitely fenced that option up a long time ago.  
The guards who stand along the building straighten when you come into sight, even though you already know they were chatting to each other about the husband and wife they fel. you nodded to them as you passed inside of the prison building, and they bow their heads and return to staring off into the dark desert like proper guards.  
"Kazekage-sama. Now that you are here, please, follow me." A young ninja jonin towered in the office desk, standing up and pulling a folder from the tightly locked desk he had. He was perhaps a good two heads taller, likely he was older as well. Nothing you weren’t use to, considerably rather short and young compared to the many you are surrounded by in the leaderships of the world. He hands it over, and you dutifully look through it and permanently embrued the words into your mind as he spoke, lowly. "The cell they are in is 4d. Take the stairs to the right wing."  
"Make sure all those who go to that floor are investigated in advances. They will not be allowed to escape." you voice is steel and cuts the clean air like an enemy to yourself, and perhaps he notices your bad mood to nod instead of complain like he would if you were more ready to play his games.  
going down the stairs didn't take as long as you thought it would. If it did, you wouldn't have the rush of memories hit you when you walk into the interrogation room to seethe at the man tied up and keep your thoughts calm. you are not calm, this situation is not either of a normal murderous case. He's sitting in his chair, eyes swollen and you vaguely notice Kankuro tightening his jaw as he was in the room as well when you grab the man's hair, yanking him up and the words fly from your mouth before you realize the hate that oozed from every syllable.  
"You killed Lee."  
He grinned at you and whispered a sentence that sent you diving a kunai straight into his right arm the same amount of times if Lee would still have an age now. You're not even sure you truly heard his saying in your ears or the blood that poured from his arm. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 1- The administrator Ten-ten and the deceased Lee arrive three months before murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter being so late! Holidays have been a little busy with the family and dodging all sorts of questioning looks at my computer, but hopefully this will make up for it. I might post before the week ends, but that's hoping for the best- But anyways, please enjoy this chapter, and by the time this is up, have a good celebration!

Chapter 1- The administrator

Going from Suna to Konoha wasn’t perhaps the shortest of travels, nor was it common to have a environmentally peaceful walk. The sun beating down on you in the desert mixed with the hard sand and insects, to the moist marsh-like lands you start with, it can become one day filled with different experiences each time. Course, only for those who don’t travel earnestly, but if you were Lee, then you’d be use to the filling of the shift, rejoice the feeling of feet hitting the warmth of the grains of the desert. Ten-ten is sure that I’m just Love-sick, while that would prove...not completely untrue. You lived off the challenge of going on with only taijutsu, in a mainly ninjutsu and genjutsu world. A true identity you both took pride and humility in, as much as Guy-sensei has taught you. Though admittedly, you were inspired to go to the rather bland desert for a slightly-less bland person than the sands.   
You also lived for your friends and people that surrounded you as much as you have preached, with sensei or lonesome. You’ve never held hypocrisy in your words, as many learn when they get to know you, and they gladly respect such ideas. Course, when in Sand, this can result in two different directions- Even less of a good impression (you don’t see why, of course) or just a surprised and happy look from the young genin. Perhaps getting to see the fresh faces from other villages would energize them in the ways of the alliance the countries have!-  
“Lee, would you please explain to me why we’re going at your speed now.” Oh, right. You smile apologetically before slowing yourself down to beside Ten-ten, who looked partial annoyed and amused. She would still joke about that you preferred Sand to the leaf at your excitement to go there, but you admit it’s mostly due to being able to seeing the three friends you’ve made with the others. It was both the most unexpected and welcoming bonds in the deserts!...You should try to help smooth things over with Gaara and your team, though. They still seemed rather edgy around the young kazekage, even though you’ve mentioned many times you’ve long forgiven the actions of the past violence. In fact, you’re starting to think only You and Gaara have made peace with that part of your life together.  
Or you should leave it be, for now at least. You remember being quite knee on staying out of Temari’s way for beating Ten-ten so harshly in the chunin exams, but you would now consider her to be in your ring of grand friends. You scan the area of the sand, the border would soon disappear in perhaps an hour- If you were being honest that’s the strangest feeling of crossing two hidden territories, if it did bother you to stop and think about it. you don’t even know everything about leaf, but once you step into Sand, you could be followed, trapped, or killed so easily in their homeland. that was the problem with alliance, you sadly assumed, at the feelings of constant mistrust between so many people. You respected Suna, but even you had limits in being too comfortable in the city’s night time watchers. That didn’t mean you don’t feel welcomed- You're still overjoyed in that world mismatched from your own.  
It is the clearest feeling accepting the missions to Suna, of course! Your friendships have run deep enough that going to the village hidden in the sand a happy surprise or tragic -you can’t stop thinking about what happened, what could have happened to Gaara, truly something so indescribably- The mission itself would be long and tedious. Leaf slowly pushing the borders of the Sand’s patience with them, from privacy to defences- in the case of you and Ten-ten, you’d both push your way into each sensitive area. Now that the Kazekage has been properly assigned to a strong warrior, Gaara no less, it was rather obvious to connect the friends of Naruto to her-why not people who have fought alongside each other? (you will never admit to your skities blushing when she noted your fondness of the red head despite the injuries obtained.) Over the course of your own solo or teams led by you to the hidden Sand, you’ve grow so close to the redhead-the last time you had left, she had asked you to call her Gaara-any prefix added-’Chan’ felt quite fitting, just  
for no reason.  
Course, It had only been you who fought for(against) the female redhead, a mesmerizing fighting style even for a ninjutsu whom (in your opinion) are all flashy. Perhaps you’re only paired for this mission so that Gaara knew that she could take out the leaf shinobi anytime needed.   
“Um, Lee...You told me that it was wonderful in Suna...what exactly is good about it?” Ten-ten is rather nervous of the place for easy to understand reasons, and she looks back for half a second at the border. “They may be an ally, but they’re close to nothing like us!”  
“What do you think you’re talking about ten-ten! They have similar governments, strong willed shinobi and just as much as a firecracker civilians. They even have village elders that help guide the Kazekage.”  
‘Of course like in every village, the elders never truly helped, but they certainly were apart of the kage’s duty to both shinobi and villagers. They were especially nasty in times of power hunger....’ you pull your head for the sky in second, noticing the darkening clouds and nighttime rolling in.  
‘Gaara will definitely keep them in line.’  
you look back to Tenten, and she’s looking terribly smug, in a way you dreaded seeing when she was with Ino. You gulp and do your best to sound enthusiastic. “Um-ah, What’s making you so happy Ten-ten!? Perhaps the idea of watering the seeds of friendship we have in Suna!?” Oh five kages, you sound so fake.   
She merely looks away, even more smug and just says simply. “Oh, nothing. I’m just happy for you.”   
You shift anxiously away from steps, and ask. “What do you mean by that?”  
She whips her head around, smiling ear to ear. “Oh Lee, you just look so happy thinking about your sand crush!” She emphasizes the ‘crush’ and your entire face turns pink, shouting out words of denial.   
“No, mostly not- NO!” She’s laughing loudly as the both of you stop in your stride as she puts both hands on her hips and you’re still sputtering out helplessly. “this’s a professional meeting Ten-ten! I wouldn’t ever evoke romantic feelings on anyone in there. Besides, you already know I’ve dedicated myself to Sakura-chan!”  
She giggles profoundly, before picking up her pace again as you stumble to catch back up- you were not invested in anything other than serious business and friendship in Suna.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If you were anyone else in life, it’d be easy to tell that Lee had a special place in his heart for a special someone in Suna. Sure you had to be close to him to know that it was one of the three sand-nins you are on...mutual terms with, but other than small things, even Naruto could tell Lee’s got someone’s time he treasures more than Sakura’s ‘love’. You’re glad he moved on from his infatuation with the pink haired girl, because he needs someone that hasn’t already has shut him down for his comical appearance. In fact, none of the Sand siblings had ever showed signs of demoting him on his sense of fashion or features, so it could fit with any three of them! Course, Kankuro did appear to enjoy girls, though you had to prepare for the impossible. Lee didn’t have a clan to uphold, or Kankuro considering Temari is seeing someone that she could have children with. They were respected, and relationships are always secret to everyone except ANBU and kages.   
‘Lee has a way of going for the ‘hard work’ relationships.’ You snickered when you were at the walls of the Suna, looking up at the walls and doing your best to keep up with the energetic ball of Green. It’s not like he’s hard to find in the bland sand just difficult to keep up with in a long run. Getting to the gates ment being greeted by the three nines, so being there to see his face...You giggled at the thought of Lee’s cheeks going red for someone other than Sakura, and considering you might lend a hand in helping out with the courting. The late kazekage’s children were already there, standing proud and centered by the current Kazekage. She was a lady of power- Someone you could have respected like you did Tsunade if not for the bad blood- You may have forgiven but you’ve never forgotten.   
“It’s great to see you back so soon, caterpillar brows.” Kankuro was blunt and rude as usual, something you missed out on during the rescue of Gaara, but Lee merely looked annoyed before he wiped it off- must stay casual, not to insult your hosting village. “I’ve been doing great, Kankuro! Has your missions been well, Temari? Your leg was badly injured.”  
She merely hefted the fan from her back, smirking before replying simply. “It’s was just at the moment wound. I’m doing far better now. At least you’re a gentleman about it.” she whispered the last of it of course, and Lee swayed before looking to Gaara looking, well, bland as usual. She still has her hair swept to the side, not a single mark on her skin that made her look non-human. Course, that was the case a long par of months before, but now you’d say it’s unnerving. A ninja was covered in scars, wounds, or at least a bandage, but she was smooth and not a single tan. A mere doll, if not for her intimidating stature and overwhelming nature about her.  
Nothing her bumbling age should be, you mused, the reason she became the Kazekage in reason. A person of undeniably strong power and wisdom, with a dash of protective tenderness for their people- You had a kage in idea. Lee bouncing on his heels before he struck out his hand and- whoa. this is a long handshake.  
“It’s wonderful to see you so well, Gaara-chan! You’re far less pale than usual, you’ve even gained weight, haven’t you?” Your innerself screamed in anger as Lee both called the kazekage ‘Gaara-chan’, and insisted she had more meat on her. You’re sure your eyes matched Lee’s at the moment, considering Temari and Kankuro were also shocked, to say the least. The redhead in question looked unfazed for a second before a curt twitch of the lip went up, and she looked down at her body before lifting her arms to a cross. “I’m surprised you noticed. I did gain more weight after the whole event. I believe we should go inside. We have much to discuss-course, I would like to hear anything about you on the way.”  
Lee smiled brightly and...You lift a hand to your mouth to cover your gaping, as you looked away, realizing Kankuro and Temari or even anyone else would be easier to grasp than this.


	3. Dinner date(not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara and Lee have a casual conversation about murderous spies on the loose, then having a grand dinner date. Nothing to report here.

Chapter 2- Dinner date 

Suna itself wasn’t too much of a strange place to go about your business, but it certainly differed from Konaha many ways. Lee noticed this every time he came by, talking to guards or even just talking to the sand siblings. While in Konaha, Gaara acted a little less refined, but definitely more guarded- probably because of the late Kazekage’s death she would be so, in the arms of many acquaintances (and close friends, if Naruto or perhaps even you could call yourself). Many see you as ludicrous by the way you kindly wrap around both the cultures, but you just see it as a outstanding burning friendship between two of different sides! It was a grand way to reopen the stories you will both unfold together, looking to a sunrise that surpasses even stars. 

Gaara herself had taken to walking in front of you with a serene stride, looking from villager to villager like she would if standing along her strength level. You respected how she refused to look down on her people, but to understand their limitations and take actions suited for a leader. You were paced alongside her, absentmindedly you would mention how something would smell good, or perhaps when you thought a topic would interest her. she would perk up in a way you could only call polite and the conversation would run short till you were once again silent. while it was awkward and different than how you would like to spend your time, it was still a cherished moment you would store for later.

“Lee, when are you planning to work with your team?” Professionally, you should respond that you should have been doing so since you’ve gotten here- realistically, you are at a standpoint in which the both of you are just speculating. so really, the only way to respond is “We’ve gotten nowhere at the moment!”

She looks slightly confused staring at you, but glanced back to the roads of people. “So, you’re doing the wait it out technique.”

You grumbled at the idea, looking off to the side and brushing off some particularly sandy debris that blowed along your shoulders. Perhaps if Suna was half as covered in dry lands, it would be enjoyable for the others to be here- becoming use to the basically tropical terrain in Konaha can tip plenty of people around. “I wish it weren’t so, but we have only a single piece of evidence we can use to know how they will strike!”

You gave her a shake of your head, and she nodded in understanding. Time to change the subject, too much information. She glanced sideways to one of the markets in the street, and offered a quirk of her fingers. “Are you hungry? This place is good.”  
“Why, of course!”  
___________________________________________________________________________________

The food actually consisted of reptiles- You had taken the fact some people don’t like that too lightly, as he was glad for the smile of the waiter who offered a simple chicken soup. The restaurant looked rather plain, just like the outside, but the looks they were getting only reminded him of Konaha. He was use to being given strange looks, more so here but people of Suna were more discreet in their side glances than gawking. It gave them something to bond about!...ways they gossip about the current ninjas about, if you could say was rather silly considering you were the ninja. Ah well.

“Gaara, do you come here often? Or do you bring all your friends here!” You chuckled a little at the end, while she merely snapped the chopsticks in her hand closed. Her eyes narrowed, parted her lips, then showed a sign of recognition. “That’s a quote, right? From that novel you left last time.”

In honesty it was a saying that was severely silly (and sometimes rude), so you nodded to her basically truthful statement. Of course...you stamped your fist on the table, with a reclamation! “you have my book?! Thank you for keeping it safe for me, i thought that I had lost it!”

She nodded, and continued to eat with a tiny quirk in her cheeks. The whispers only grew louder, then quieter as you noticed her looking to the side. It was silly of you to think you should reach over and tap her chin and look her straight in the eyes. even though that’s exactly what you just did. You blushed a deep red when she looked you deep in the eyes, with an arched look with a simple grimace on. “That’s not the best way to gather someone’s attention…try again.”

Your eyes widen and you smile broader, as you reach up to brush alongside her right ear and glance to your side to see the waiter clutching her tray tightly. you snort, and Gaara merely sighs, before grinning as well. 

“I can’t believe you read the book! Even remember the scene between Rota and yukata!” She shrugged and resumes eating the set up in front of her.

“To tell the truth, that was the only romance scene I remember. The mystery was too easy and the side characters were far more interesting.” You nodded along with her and it was the both of your turns to look at the rest of the people in their seats, groaning or sighing frustratedly. Suna deemed no different than Konaha for strange reactions!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm sorry about how late all these were posted, but i had sadly forgotten for a bit that letting my grades slip was actually bad. But I made it, so hopefully this is an enjoyable read ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new story that I hopefully will be able to finish before the year ends. I'm SO late to the naruto party, considering it's already over, but whatever, right? I'm kinda just doing this because I've always enjoyed a Gaara fic that made him a female or Rock lee fic that wasn't focused on him being ridiculous, so I combined them.


End file.
